


Turned Fates

by Lost_S07l



Series: My AU: The Access [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Sans, Gen, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Proud Sans (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad Papyrus, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, The Player (Frisk) mentioned, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: Not being able to move, Sans is confused as to what is going on...but soon. He got his answer.
Series: My AU: The Access [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895707
Kudos: 21





	Turned Fates

….

Why..

Could I not move…

…

I tried moving my hands…

Nothing…

I felt a sensastion…which would indicate that I tried…but did not succeed.

….

I tried opening my eyes…

That was hard as well….

…

What is going on?

…

I slowly felt the fear rising in me….

….

Don´t tell me…..

Paps..?

…

My mind went blank….

That…

F%¤king….

Monster…

Is…

The….

Cause…

…

…

I tried to will myself to move…

…

If the Kid started another Genocide…

I would need to warn Paps…

…

But..

My body still didn´t let me….

I was…

Paralyzed….

….

„Brother…?“

Paps?!

„Brother….Brother…please..please…don´t leave…..Brother…“

….

What?

I suddenly felt the pressure from my body fade away..

And I could move everything….and see everything….

…

Heh…

Seems like…

This time…

I die before you…

…

…

I would never have wanted him..

To feel that..

Sorrow…

That Pain…

That Despair…

….

Of losing someone….

…

…

Paps…

Oh Paps….

…

Seems like you will fill my place…

...

...

...

Heh...

...

Get dunked on, f%¤ker...

…


End file.
